


a life haunted isn't a life at all (we may as well be ghosts ourselves)

by Dontfloatthe100



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontfloatthe100/pseuds/Dontfloatthe100
Summary: "I celebrate myself, and sing myself / And what I assume you shall assume / For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you"-Walt Whitman





	a life haunted isn't a life at all (we may as well be ghosts ourselves)

Kyle stood silently in front of the TV in the lounge, his gloved hands clenched at his sides. The blonde reporter delivered the news of his mother's death impassively, without any emotion.   
  
"The body of Alicia Spencer was found in her house this morning by neighbors who complained of animal activity around the house. Alicia's son, Kyle was one of the recent victims of the fraternity bus crash. Police are currently ruling her death a homicide and ask if anyone has any information regarding her death, please contact your local station," the news anchor said, obviously reading off the screen the was out of the camera's view.   
  
Kyle knew they would find her eventually, but in all of the crazy things that happened to him after his mother's death, he had sort of forgotten about her. He didn't feel bad about that. For once in his life, he wasn't dreading coming home, he didn't fear his family. But somehow he still felt the icey hand of fear gripping him like a vice?   
  
He had never told Zoe about his mother's abuse. Part of him knew that she wouldn't think any less of him, but he was still afraid. Afraid that she was think he was sick, afraid that she would look at him differently. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything. He couldn't bare if he lost her over this.   
  
"Kyle?" the sweet voice of his lover said behind him. Kyle immediately whipped around to face her.  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Zoe said, stepping forward and holding his face in her hands.   
  
"It's nothing," Kyle said, placing his hands on hers and removing them for his cheeks. Zoe took his hands in hers with a concerned expression.  
  
"Kyle, you can tell me anything. You know that," she said. It wasn't a question. He did know that, but it didn't make it any less hard.  
  
"They found my mother's body," Kyle said quietly, looking down.  
  
"Oh, Kyle why didn't you just tell me? They won't know it's you, okay? And it wasn't even your fault, you didn't know what you were doing," Zoe said, squeezing his hands reassuringly.   
  
"But I did," Kyle said, lower than a whisper.   
  
"What? What do you mean?" Zoe said, her brows knitted in confusion.   
  
Kyle took in a shallow, shaky breath and let it out. "When I was about 15, my father died. I was an only child and my mom took it really hard. She relied on me a lot, I was all she had left, you know? When I was 16 she started to... to touch me--" Kyle looked at the floor-- "Whenever I tried to stop her she just started to cry and I just let her do what she wanted to me. I didn't--"  
  
Kyle stopped and looked up, hearing sniffling coming from Zoe. Her eyes were wet with tears that made tracks down her cheeks. Kyle immediately panicked, scrambling to wipe away her tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have told you. Don't cry, please don't--"   
  
"No, no, no! Kyle, no it's not that. I'm so glad you told me, it's just that... well, you've had to suffer in that house for so many years and I just sent you back there. I saw the look that you gave me when you left and I just walked away," Zoe said miserably, "I am so sorry, Kyle."   
  
Kyle shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "It's not your fault, Zoe. You couldn't have known. You saved me, okay? You saved me. If it weren't for you I'd be either dead or forced to deal with her forever. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Zoe nodded against him and pulled away just far enough for him to see her face. Her expression become determined and protective as her tears dried on her cheeks. "Kyle, I swear to you that you will never, ever have to endure anything like that again. I will protect you till my dying breath, nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again."   
  
"I thought I was supposed to be the one protecting you," Kyle said, a small smile gracing his features.  
  
Zoe gave a watery laugh. "Oh Kyle, don't you know by now that we protect each other? Always."  
  
Kyle kissed her softly. "I know, Zoe. I know."


End file.
